


Niño, ¿por qué lloras?

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: Hay Alguien Ahí (TV series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Peter Pan References, Puppy Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana siempre ha esperado que Peter Pan apareciera algún día en su habitación, pero no de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niño, ¿por qué lloras?

**Author's Note:**

> Sin spoilers de "Hay alguien ahí", se puede entender sin ver la serie

  
_“Todos los niños crecen, salvo uno”_

Peter Pan - James Matthew Barrie

  
  
“Peter Pan y Wendy” siempre había sido uno de los libros favoritos de Ana Pardo Simón, aunque a veces se sintiera demasiado pequeña para un libro en que los dibujos escaseaban. Podía pasar horas y horas leyendo esas líneas llenas de ingeniosos diálogos, carismáticos personajes y sumergiéndose en esas maravillosas aventuras que Peter y sus amiguitos vivían el País de Nunca Jamás.   
  
Cuando era más pequeña y aún no se habían mudado a esa lujosa casa de la urbanización “La Roseta”, Clara Simón solía sorprender a su hija menor sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, admirando el brillo de las estrellas de la misma manera en que Wendy Moira Ángela Darling lo hacía en la portada de su libro. En su mente infantil, siempre había esperado a que Peter Pan apareciera en su ventana, volando con Campanilla y que la invitara a una de sus aventuras contra los piratas y el temible capitán Garfio, ya que ella no le tenía ningún miedo.  
  
La pequeña había pasado muchas noches así, iluminada por una tenue luz de luna al otro lado de su ventana, pero Peter Pan nunca llegó y un día, como podía haber sido cualquiera, Ana dejó de esperarle.  
  
Pero nunca olvidó ese mundo, nunca podría hacerlo; y fue por eso que, una de las primeras noches que la familia Pardo Simón pasó en su nueva casa, cuando un llanto infantil despertó a la benjamina de la familia, la pequeña no pasó miedo, pero no podía negar que se había llevado una sorpresa.  
  
Aún le pesaban los párpados cuando se incorporó en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación y vio, a duras penas, a un niño de su edad sentado en el suelo sin poder parar de llorar. Ana inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa, a la vez que unos rizos castaños le caían sobre el rostro: ¿podría ser él?. La niña pudo observar que el misterioso niño que lloraba sentado de espaldas en el suelo de su habitación no tenía sombra… Entonces no cabía ninguna duda, aquel niño era Peter Pan y venía a llevarla al País de Nunca Jamás. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándole, pero sentía que no llegaba tarde…  
  
Contenta de ver su sueño realizado, Anita se sentó sobre su cama, aún sin quitarse las coloridas sábanas de encima y carraspeó levemente antes de preguntar con ternura:  
  
\- Niño… ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
Las líneas de Wendy Darling hicieron que el niño parara de llorar, pero creó un extraño silencio en la habitación: al parecer, el pequeño estaba tan triste que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Ana Pardo en la habitación. Finalmente, el niño se incorporó hasta quedar de pie en medio de la alcoba y, lentamente, se giró hacia Ana.  
  
No era como ella había imaginado: no iba vestido de verde, ni llevaba mallas, ni siquiera estaba acompañado de la fiel Campanilla… Pero había algo en sus ojos que mantenían a la benjamina de los Pardo Simón en su particular teoría: los ojos del niño eran de un azul tan claro que sólo podía ser propio de alguien que había pasado su eterna infancia volando de manera grácil entre las esponjosas nubes que había entre el mundo en que Ana vivía y el mundo de Nunca Jamás, el de Peter Pan, el de ese chico que tenía delante de ella.  
  
La niña esbozó una cálida sonrisa y aguardó la respuesta del niño, quien parecía demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Pensando que podría haberlo olvidado, Ana decidió ayudarle:  
  
\- Ahora debes preguntarme cómo me llamo…  
  
A esa explicación la siguió el mismo silencio que acostumbraba a reinar en medio de la madrugada, mientras los dos niños permanecían en la habitación sosteniéndose la mirada en mitad de la noche.  
  
\- Ana Pardo Simón… - se presentó Anita al ver que el chico seguía sin responder - Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Realmente no había imaginado a Peter Pan como alguien tan callado, ni tan serio, ni vestido de esa forma… Había algo en él que no encajaba.  
  
\- ¿Y tu sombra? Ahora debo cosértela a la suela de tus zapatos para que no vuelva a irse… - dijo la niña, mirando debajo de su cama buscando la sombra extraviada.  
  
Pasados unos instantes, cuando alzó la cabeza, el niño ya no estaba, pero ni la ventana ni la puerta de la habitación se hallaban abiertas: simplemente había desaparecido. Ana no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro infantil: fue entonces cuando supo que aquel niño que había estado en su cuarto no era Peter Pan. Aún algo confundida, se recostó en su camita con su peluche favorito, no muy segura de que ese chico no volviera a aparecer: ¿quién era ese niño tan extraño?   
  
Tras esbozar unas cuantas fantasiosas teorías en su mente, la pequeña Ana concilió el sueño pensando que realmente no le importaba que no fuera exactamente Peter Pan, ni que hubiera entrado en su cuarto de esa manera en mitad de la noche.  
  
Sólo esperaba que volviera alguna noche más y que, cuando estuviera menos triste, le dijera su nombre. Podrían ser amigos, muy buenos amigos.  
  
Era de lo único que estaba completamente segura sobre ese niño.


End file.
